The Transfer Student Scares Me Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Le sujetó las muñecas en ambos lados de la cabeza y abrió los ojos al mirarlo, las mejillas encendidas un rojo oscuro. "Hmmm, interesante reacción, Hyuuga", su corazón latía a gran velocidad y estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco mareada. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Unbalanced Kiss, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

Un agradecimiento especial a _Rurouni_ (Kikuta-Madaren) que me corrigió ciertas faltas de ortogracias, arigato sempai **mi te ama y eres la mejor**

Titulo: **"El estudiante de transferencia me asusta"**

* * *

_Ella bajó la cabeza, el flequillo cubrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello? Lo peor de todo era que, en realidad, no era solo una pesadilla, era la vida real._

***

Hinata caminaba hacia la escuela, como todos los días desde el comienzo del año. Tarareaba una melodía irreconocible, deteniéndose a medio camino, cuando se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba mirando al cielo. Sus ojos, poco a poco, se alejaron del perezoso para mirar el cielo, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que le fascinaba de las nubes para arrastrar su atención de la realidad tan fácilmente.

Después de haber divisado una nube que se parecía a un conejo saltando por un campo, sonrió y siguió tararenado la melodía que continuamente se reproducía en su cabeza, y siguió caminando, parando a un par de pasos de distancia de Shikamaru.

Se asomó a él suavemente- "U-um, Shikamaru Sh..."- él volvió a la realidad. Sus ojos, perezosamente, se reunieron con los de ella, y Hinata desvió la mirada al suelo - "Yo... Tú llegarás t-tarde al au-aula si sigues a-aquí" - lo miró a tiempo, para ver como él se encogía de hombros y murmuraba por lo bajo algo acerca de cuán molesta era la escuela. Ella sonrió levemente a sus acostumbradas payasadas, y se fue por delante, oyendo los pasos perezosos tras ella.

Hinata se sentó en su asiento cuando sonó la campana. Miró a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar una cabeza con cabello rubio y con ojos azul cristalino, pero suspiró y apoyó el mentón en la mano al deducir que estaría sentado al final de clase de nuevo, o que estaría fuera del aula. Alguien se sentó a su derecha, dándole una sonrisa y unas palmaditas suaves- "¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana, Hinata?" - la aludida miró a su amigo, y al perro que lo acompañaba, una sonrisa, mirando hacia atrás solo para ver a Shino, su otro amigo, que estaba ligeramente obsesionado con los errores.

"Buenos días Shino, Kiba. Mi fin de semana estuvo muy bien, ¿y el de ustedes?"- dijo después de levantar la mano. Observó al que había tomado asiento a su derecha, mientras que el único asiento a su izquierda estaba vacío, dejando un sentimiento frío, como de costumbre.

"Oh, bueno. El mío fue bueno. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo tratando que Akamaru entrara en la bañera para darle un baño. Se resistió mucho, pero finalmente lo conseguí"- Hinata se rió suavemente y miró expectante a Shino.

"¿Q-Qué hay del tuyo, Shino?"- el chico con gafas de sol miró de reojo rápidamente antes de poner atención a la parte delantera de nuevo.

"Fue bueno"- Hinata asintió con la cabeza a modo de aprobación, dijo más de una palabra al responder, lo que significaba que ahora él estaba haciendo progresos.

"E-e-es bueno escuchar eso"-Todo el mundo volcó su atención al tutor, Iruka, que entró con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

"¡Chicos y chicas! Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, ha sido traspasado. Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, trátenlo de la manera en que quieren ser tratados ustedes"- murmuros y risas se escucharon entre los estudiantes que habían llenado el salón de clases.

Después de que Iruka-sensei le diera permiso para entrar en la sala, un muchacho con el ceño fruncido apareció tras la puerta. Obviamente, no estaba contento con aquel traslado. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, y el maestro tosió para llamar la atención.

"¿Por qué no te presentas?"- él alzó la mirada hacia el maestro, que tragó saliva audiblemente. De repente, cuando la mayoría de las niñas comenzaron a chillar, Hinata sintió la necesidad de desconectar sus oídos. Todas las chicas habían empezado a gritar cosas como:

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun, siéntate junto a mí!", "¡No! ¡No, no con ella! ¡Siéntate junto a mí!"

Hinata se estremeció y suspiró, mirando con angustia cómo su amigo Kiba hacía lo posible por tapar sus orejas, para que los sonidos no hirieran sus sensibles oídos. Observó que el profesor se frotaba la cabeza, evidentemente, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

"Bien, ¡bien! ¡Ya basta! Sasuke, ve a ocupar el asiento vacío al lado de Hinata"- la aludida abrió los ojos, no podía creerlo. ¿Por qué ella? Vio a Sasuke acercarse entre la multitud de estudiantes, escuchando los suspiros decepcionados de la población femenina.

"Hinata, levanta la mano para que Sasuke no se siente allí"- ella tragó saliva, asustada por el repentino traslado del estudiante.

"Se-s-s-sensei..."- abatida, levantó la mano, pero la dejó caer cuando Sasuke la vio y se acercó a la mesa para tomar su asiento.

Hinata jugaba con el dobladillo de la enorme chaqueta, dando una rápida mirada al niño cuando se sentó a su lado. Automáticamente la miró, y de inmediato esquivó su mirada, poniéndola al frente de la clase. Sintió las miradas de muchas chicas, especialmente de Sakura e Ino, que parecían leer los movimientos que hacía. De repente, un rubio entró por la puerta.

"¡Lo siento! Siento llegar tarde, mi alarma desapareció."- Al instante, su estado de ánimo cambió de deprimida a emocionada, y sus mejillas se encendieron de un tono rosado. Gemidos audibles se oían por toda la clase cuando Naruto se sentó en frente de Kiba. El muchacho golpeó a Naruto y le dijo.

"¡Naruto! Esta es la quinta vez que tu alarma desaparece"- se rió nerviosamente- "Realmente, creo que debes comprar una nueva"- La chica tímida sonrió un poco a la rutina habitual, y abrió la boca para hablar, cerrándola inmediatamente, cuando Naruto se volvió hacia ella.

"¡Hinata-chan! Dile a Kiba que no me haga daño"- hizo un puchero.- "No crees que es mi culpa, ¿verdad?"- se quejó. Kiba abrió los ojos con incredulidad, y las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron todavía más.

"¡Naruto! Idiota. No le puedes pedir eso a Hinata, ella es demasiado amable para admitir que sí es tu culpa"- Naruto rió, dándole una palmadita a Hinata, lo que hizo que su rostro se pusiera aún más rojo.

"Lo siento, Hinata... Oh, ¿y quién es él?"- preguntó Naruto, al ver unos ojos negros que nunca había visto. Ya nadie hablaba. Hinata, tímidamente, abrió la boca.

"Él es el nuevo e-es-estudiante, lo han tr-trasladado..."- laznó un vistazo rápido hacia él, pero palideció al instante, al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando escrutadoramente. Pero esta vez, no podía apartar la mirada, como si sus ojos oscuros la absorvieran. Se había paralizado con tanto miedo que ni siquiera podía mirar a otro lado. Eso fue hasta que él desvió la mirada para mirar los ojos azules.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- Hinata suspiró, aliviada de que la atención se desviara de ella. Esperaba que aquella clase fuera la única que tuviera con él.

"Sasuke..."-Naruto le tendió la mano al niño

"Bien, Sasuke. Puedo decirte que seremos buenos amigos"- Sasuke apoyó la barbilla en la mano, mirando por la ventana, aparentemente ignorando la mano extendida del rubio.

"Idiota, ¿quién quiere ser amigo tuyo?"- Naruto lo miró enojado, y su mano extendida se transformó en un puño.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Cabrón! Aquí estoy tratando de ser amable contigo y tu..."- alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza muy fuerte

"¡Naruto! No te atrevas a hablar con Sasuke-kun de esa manera"- su voz era oscura, y sonaba con el diablo. Sin embargo, Naruto miró a esa persona con lo que parecían ser corazones en los ojos.- "Oh, Sasuke-kun. Lo siento, me aseguraré de que este idiota no te moleste más"- su voz había cambiado en ese momento a una amable y dulce. Miró al nuevo estudiante de intercambio, con un rubor en las mejillas. La expresión de Naruto cambió a una depresiva.

"Sakura-chan..."- pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke, ni siquiera se fijó en él.

"¿N-Naruto-kun...? ¿T-Te encuentras bien?"- Naruto miró a la chica tímida, mostrando una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, Hinata-chan. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por mí"- su corazón dio un vuelco, y un fuerte rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. En ese momento sonó la campana, signifado de que era el inicio de la siguiente clase. Recogió sus pertenencias y levantó la vista hacia sus amigos, con quienes no tenía la próxima clase.

"Y-yo los veré más tarde c-chi-chicos"- Kiba le alborotó el pelo y le dio una sonrisa

"No te metas en problemas, ¿entendido?"- ella le sonrió inocentemente.

"Y-Ya no soy u-una niña Kiba, puedo c-cuidar de mí misma"- el joven se rió.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy bromeando"

Se despidió, apresurándose a su próxima clase. A ella siempre le gustó ser la primera, para poder descansar un rato antes de que la clase comenzara. Lo que ella no esperaba, era que Sasuke estuviese en su próxima clase.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Unbalanced Kiss, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

Un agradecimiento especial a lilamedusa quien amablemente me hizo el gran favor de traducir este capitulo (yo no tenia mucho tiempo) y bueno… si hay errores ortográficos o algo no se entiende bien me avisan para corregirlo. Arigato lilamedusa.

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla - piensan_

Titulo: **"El estudiante de transferencia me asusta"**

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en el rincón más alejado, mirando por la ventana al lado suyo. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta al comprender que él estaba sentado al lado suyo, de nuevo

¿Cómo demonios terminaba siempre en estas situaciones?

Suspiró, deprimida por segunda vez en el día, camino con pesadez hacia su asiento. Cerró los ojos en una oración silenciosa cuando movió la silla, el movimiento hizo que Sasuke la mirara. Más bien la asesinara con la mirada

_Oh Dios mío, si he hecho algo para hacerte enojar lo siento muchísimo. Por favor, por favor haz que esta sea otra de mis ridículas pesadillas_

Abrió los ojos, esperando no ver a Sasuke, y se sintió muy aliviada cuando encontró el asiento a lado del suyo vacío. Se animo a si misma internamente y empezó a tararear con felicidad. Sin embargo, cuando dio un vistazo alrededor vio a Sasuke tirando algo a la basura. Suspiró derrotada y sacó su libreta de dibujo, esperando lograr que el tiempo avanzara más rápido de lo que lo hacía

Escuchó el asiento a lado suyo moverse y sintió a alguien mirarla cuidadosamente mientras hacía un boceto de la habitación en la que estaba. No perdió ningún detalle de la habitación, exceptuando al maestro. Hinata realmente era mala dibujando gente

Cuando se giró para ver si Sasuke aun la miraba, se congeló, y sus ojos se encontraron por tercera vez en el día. Solo que esta vez él no la estaba asesinando con la mirada, solo la miraba intensamente, y se encontró a si misma incapaz de romper el contacto. El lápiz que había estado sosteniendo en la mano se cayó, golpeando suavemente la libreta y girando hasta caer del escritorio al piso. Nadie se movió para recogerlo

Más gente empezó a llenar el salón, y los gritos finalmente le arrebataron la atención de Sasuke. Ella parpadeó. _¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo? ¿Por qué estaba el mirándome de todos modos? _Hinata parpadeó de nuevo y se movió para recoger su lápiz, pero otra mano lo tomó en su lugar, poniéndolo en su escritorio

-O-oh. G-Gracias Sh-Shikamaru

Él tomó el otro asiento a lado de ella, y junto a él se sentó Chouji, que comía una de sus bolsas de Sabritas

-Estaba en mi camino, no necesitas agradecerme

Ella sonrió y sacó su cuaderno, anotando lo que el maestro había puesto en el pizarrón. Se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de alguien observándola de nuevo, solo que esta vez no era el chico misterioso, sino las fans del chico misterioso asesinándola con la mirada.  
Simplemente no era su día. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que estar en su clase? Observó la mano inmóvil y se sintió extremadamente incómoda. Lo miró a él, esta vez cuidadosa de no mirarlo en los ojos por miedo a no poder romper el contacto visual de nuevo, solo para constatar que anotaba todo lo que el maestro estaba escribiendo. ¿Qué era tan especial acerca de él, de cualquier forma? La miró un momento, y percibiendo su incomodidad, sonrió. Ella, del shock, pudo haber muerto ene se mismo momento

_¡No puede ser! ¡Él está disfrutando esto!_

Debería dedicarle una mirada asesina, debería golpearlo tan fuerte que deseara nunca haber nacido. Pero, era simplemente demasiado amable. Sonó la campana, y, aliviada, reunió sus libros tan rápido como pudo y salió del salón con rapidez, queriendo llegar a su próxima clase. Esperando, _rezando_ a los dioses que parecían odiarla hoy, que Sasuke no estuviera ahí.

Sonrió al recordar que su siguiente clase era con Kiba y con Shino. Shino sería el primero en llegar al salón, siempre lo era. Se sentó hasta atrás, a un lado de donde estaba Shino. Estaba ocupado leyendo, así que decidió no molestarlo. La siguiente persona en entrar al salón, como siempre, fue Kiba. Sonrió cuando vio a Shino y a Hinata.

Caminó hasta ellos y golpeó a Shino en la espalda, ganándose una mirada asesina del chico y sentándose a su lado. Hinata alzó la mirada, sonriendo.

-H-hola K-Kiba, ¿cómo estu- -Se detuvo a media frase porque notó a Sasuke entrar al salón. Él la ubicó y sonrió, las pupilas de ella se dilataron.

_¡Oh, no! Por favor que alguien ocupe el asiento a mi lado._

Se giró y se encontró con que el asiento a lado suyo estaba vacío.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hinata? ¿Está todo bien?

Se giró hacia Kiba y se disculpó.

-Perdón, m-me distraje. ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?

-Aburrida, como siempre.

Sonrió con simpatía al chico.

-S-siento oír e-eso.

-¡No fue problema!-sonrió él-¡puedo manejarlo!

Notó que la silla a lado de él se movía y brincó con la sorpresa. Girándose, vio a Sasuke sentado, mirando por la ventana de nuevo.

_¿Cómo demonios llegó aquí sin que lo notara?_

-¿Cómo estuvo la tuya?

-T-terrible-se giró, mirando deprimida a Kiba-. Todo el mundo me miraba mal.

Shino se giró para mirarla, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez, chaparra?-exclamó Kiba.

Ella suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Kiba abrió de nuevo la boca para hablar, pero el maestro entró y empezó con la clase.

Sus ojos pálidos se encontraron con los ojos obsidiana sin si quiera darse cuenta, y ella entró en pánico.

_¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! No voy a ser capaz de desviar la Mirada, geesh, hay tanta intensidad en sus ojos. Oh, no, ahora me quiere matar… espera, ¿está sonriendo? Oh, Dios, ¿por qué yo?_

Sonó la campana, marcando el inicio del receso y Hinata parpadeó. ¿De verdad se habían estado mirando a los ojos toda la clase? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella?

Hinata suspiró, guardando sus libros en su locker y tomando su almuerzo, caminando para salir. No tenía en realidad muchas ganas de hablar con nadie por el momento. Se sentó apoyada en un árbol de Sakura, abriendo la tapa de su almuerzo. Tomó la primera cosa que vio, llevándola a su boca y masticando. No había disfrutado para nada de este día. Parpadeó varias veces y se talló los ojos. ¿Acababa de ver a Naruto jalando de Sakura hacía un rincón?  
Bueno eso era… inusual. Acabó rápido con su almuerzo, lo suficientemente rápido para darle un ligero dolor de estómago, y sigilosamente llegó a la esquina. Escuchó risitas de Sakura y se congeló. ¿No era lo normal que Sakura gritara a Naruto, no que se riera con él?

Pensó en echar un vistazo. _Pero eso sería muy grosero, estoy segura que no querría gente espiándome si estuviera a solas con Naruto_. Empezó a preguntarse por que estarían juntos Naruto y Sakura en primer lugar.

Sabía que si ella estuviera a solas con Naruto querría que fuera algo romántico… paro sus pensamientos en ese instante. _Ellos, no estaban… no podrían, ¿o sí?_ Sabía que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura, pero ella no parecía mostrar interés en el chico en lo absoluto. En verdad no parecía que le importara el chico en lo absoluto. Sintió un pinchazo de celos. ¿Por qué Naruto no podía verla a ella?

¿Por qué no le dedicaba ni si quiera a un segundo vistazo? ¿Por qué? Siempre era Sakura-chan esto, Sakura-chan lo otro. Se reto a si misma a dar un solo vistazo y luego irse. Solo un vistazo para comprobar que lo que estaba pensando no estaba pasando.

Naruto abrazaba a Sakura por la cintura con cariño, los brazos de ella envueltos alrededor del cuello de él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras se besaban. Era como una buena novela de romance echada a perder.

Hinata se apoyó contra la pared, bajando la cabeza, su fleco cubriendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer _esto_? la por parte es que no era una de sus recurrentes pesadillas esto era _la vida real_. Forzó a las lágrimas a retroceder, para no derramarlas. No lloraría, no ahora.

-Sakura-chan…-Hinata no quería escuchar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

_No se lo preguntes, por favor no._

-¿Serías…-hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. _No lo digas…_-¿Serías mi novia?

El cuerpo de Hinata empezó a temblar, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar. No estaba consciente de los pasos que se acercaban hacia ella, solo era consciente de la conversación entre Naruto y Sakura.

Hubo un silencio en el que Hinata empezó a pensar que tal vez, solo _tal vez_ Sakura diría que no.

-Claro Naruto, si, _sí_ quiero ser tu novia.

Los pasos que estaban acercando a ella pararon. Ella no alzó la mirada, solo miro con determinación al piso, intentando tragar el nudo en su garganta.

-No pensé que fueras del tipo que escucha conversaciones ajenas, Hyuuga.


	3. Chapter 3

"No pensé que fueras del tipo que escucha conversaciones ajenas, Hyuuga"

La cabeza de Hinata se disparó y se olvido de mantener sus emociones bajo control, las lágrimas se desbordaron, caían por la piel luminiscente. Sasuke parpadeó, ¿Acaba de decir algo malo?

Hinata trató de controlar sus lágrimas, pero después de de lo sucedido ella no parecía poder detenerlas. Ella suspiró e hizo todo lo posible para detener los sollozos frente al pobre muchacho, inesperado - "Yo lo-l-lo-l-lo siento, yo… yo… y-yo" - Ella ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de salir corriendo del lugar dejando allí a Sasuke, este se volteo lo suficientemente rápido para ver a su alrededor y ver a donde se dirigía

Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde ella fue, sorprendido de ver su escondite, aunque era malo, era detrás de un árbol. _Así que no llegó tan lejos..._

Hinata, por otra parte, se echó a llorar en silencio sobre sus rodillas, su pelo caía en cascada a su alrededor. _¿Por qué ir allá, sabiendo las consecuencias?_ Ella suspiró, tratando de dejar de llorar. Pero, una vez que empiezas, es muy difícil de detener. Le pareció oír que alguien se sentó delante de ella, pero ella lo ignoró. Con la esperanza de que, si alguien realmente estaba sentado frente a ella, serían lo suficientemente inteligentes como para marcharse

"¡Hey! Hyuuga" - Ella no levantó la vista, y esto le irritaba. Se llevó la mano a su rostro y arrugo el entrecejo. Fue entonces que ella lo miró con ojos interrogantes y llenos de lágrimas. El aliento de Sasuke quedo atrapado en su garganta, por sólo un momento. Porque, a pesar de que llorar es un proceso desagradable, Sasuke observó que Hyuuga Hinata parecía linda cuando lloraba

Se regaño a sí mismo para pensar que, ella parecía linda. Él escondió su rostro en las rodillas a causa de ella. Sasuke suspiró - "Hyuuga, yo no voy a morderte..." - Ella lo miró de mala gana, pero no lo miro directamente a los ojos. Algunos mechones sueltos se pegaban a su rostro y Sasuke sentía la necesidad de moverlos a un lado, pero se obligó a ignorarlo

"¿Por qué estás llorando? Te ves terrible" - Ella hizo un puchero y llevó su mirada al suelo, Sasuke sentía la contracción el labio de hacia arriba._ Atractivo. Definitivamente lindo._ Otra vez mentalmente se golpeó. _¡Concéntrate, Sasuke! c-o-n-c-é-n-t-r-a-t-e_ - "Hyuuga, escúpelo" (**N/T**: con escúpelo se refiere a que hable)

Las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir, lo que fue un comienzo. Estaba mirando a sus pies, ahora - "N-na-nada" - "Estoy seguro de que nadie llora por nada, Hyuuga" - Ella lo miró y le dio una mirada suplicante que claramente dacia: _por favor, no me hagas decir lo que paso_

"¿P-po-por qué estás h-haciéndome esa p-pregunta de todos modos, U-Uchiha-san...? e-estoy casi segura de que no e-es muy i-importante de todos modos" - "Tienes razón... Pero estoy aburrido. Y dime Sasuke " - Ella miró a sus pies una vez más, con miedo a encontrarse con su intensa mirada - "O bien, S-Sasuke-san" - "Solo Sasuke" - Él sonrió y ella se sonrojó ligeramente

"S-Sasuke..." - Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando expectante, no estaba seguro de qué estaba hablando con ella en primer lugar, pero se alegró de que ya no estuviera llorando. Ahora bien, si sólo él pudiera hacerla sonreír de nuevo, se veía bonita cuando sonreía

Sus cejas se movieron. Lo hizo de nuevo

"¿Y-Y si de-decido no d-decirte?" - Observó con atención, ella estaba jugando con el dobladillo de la chaqueta, y el ligero rubor todavía estaba allí - "Puedo adivinarlo" - Ella lo miró sorprendida, ella estaba esperando a que abandonara el tema. Ella no esperaba que fuera tan terco

Pensaba en ello, ¿Que haría llorar a una chica? Miró a su alrededor y justo cuando giró la cabeza vio a Sakura y Naruto doblar la esquina, de la mano. _¡ja, lo tenia!_

Volvió a mirarla sonriendo, y ella lo miró, asustada. Cerró los ojos, _no lo digas. Por favor. Simplemente no lo digas_. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía haber sonreído si la niña estaba aterrorizada de oírle decir esto? Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro - "Bueno, ya te dije que soy un idiota". -ella abrió los ojos y él le acarició la cabeza y se puso de pie, _¿ahora dónde está esa sonrisa tuya, Hyuuga?_

"Es mejor ir a clase antes de que lleguemos tarde, el almuerzo está a punto de terminar" - se volvió y se alejó, terminando con la conversación

Hinata suspiró y resignada se puso de pie, se limpio el rostro para parecer más presentable. Agarró la manija de la puerta, pero se congeló, apoyando la frente contra el vidrio. Naruto estaba en su próxima clase. No sólo eso, sino que Sakura también

Cuando llegó a su clase, el timbre de llamada sonó cuando ella entró, miró para ver a Sasuke sentado cerca de la ventana. Ella parpadeó. ¿_Qué? ¿Esta en cada una de mis clases? Ya que era el horario de tarde_. El asiento en el que por lo generalmente se sentaba era al lado de Naruto, pero este fue ocupado por Sakura por lo que se sentó en el que estaba vacío al lado de Sasuke, se sentía un poco incómoda

Era la primera vez que alguien la veía llorar, aparte de su hermana menor Hanabi. Se volvió a mirarla y ella le dio una pequeña reverencia, asegurándose de no hacer contacto visual - "Veo que paro tu ataque de llanto..." - Ella asintió despacio y miro hacia adelante, inmediatamente se lamento de hacerlo ya que se dio cuenta de que Naruto tenia entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sakura

Sus cejas se fruncieron y sintió el escozor de lágrimas que se acumulan en los ojos de nuevo. Ella escuchó débilmente a Sasuke suspirar

¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer frente a esta chica Hyuuga si ella lloraba cada vez que veía la más mínima intimidad entre esos dos idiotas? De repente, apareció una idea en su cabeza y sus ojos brillaron con picardía. Esperó el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan

Hinata cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de librarse de las lágrimas que aún no habían manchado sus mejillas. Ella respiró profundamente y se levantó para ir al baño de mujeres

Y Sasuke lo vio. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ella se levantó para salir de la habitación. Con un ruido se levantó de su silla, por lo que llamaron la atención y muchos de los estudiantes miraron a su dirección, empujo a Hinata contra la pared. Le sujetó las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza y de inmediato abrió los ojos para mirarlo, sus mejillas enrojecidas como un tomate maduro

"Hmm, reacción interesante, Hyuuga" - Su corazón a gran velocidad y estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco mareada - "Uchi" - Él la miró por lo que intentó de nuevo - "Sa-s-sasu" - Se apoyó cerca de la oreja - "¿Qué dijiste?" - "Sa-sa-Sasuke d-de-detente"

"¡Desgraciado! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Hinata-chan?" - Sasuke miró hacia atrás para mirar a la expresión indignada de Naruto solo un segundo después se volvió hacia la niña apenas consciente - "Estoy distrayéndola" - Hinata abrió los ojos. Es... es que, posiblemente ¿esta tratando de distraerme de Naruto y Sakura? Miró hacia dicha pareja que, estaba de pie, con sus cuerpos un poco, bueno demasiado cerca para sentirse cómoda, ella suspiro bastante tranquila solo para que Sasuke la escuchara

Soltó una de sus muñecas y le tomó el mentón con cuidado de no lastimarla, la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Él sonrió cuando su rubor llego hasta sus oídos cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Se trasladó a susurrar en su oído - "Hinata..." - Su corazón dio un vuelco. _Es la primera vez que dice mi nombre correctamente_

Abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no acudían. Se retiró para mirarla y sonrió, había logrado la reacción que él quería. Se Ruborizo más y terminó desmayada en sus brazos. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sorprendido por decir lo menos, él no estaba esperando que esa reacción. _Bueno, por lo menos conseguí que dejara de llorar_

Justo cuando él apoyó la espalda en la pared el maestro entró, molesto que todo el mundo estaba fuera de sus asientos. Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, todo el mundo se sorprendió, nadie comprendía lo que había sucedido. "¡Sensei! Hyuuga se desmayó por lo que la voy a llevar a la enfermería" - El profesor distraído, asintió con la cabeza mientras gritaba al resto de los estudiantes para que volvieran a sus asientos

***

Cuando Hinata había despertado su cabeza la estaba matando. Ella notó que no estaba en la clase y que estaba en la enfermería, _pero.... ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta aquí?_ Oyó moverse a alguien en el asiento junto a ella, Hinata levantó la vista para ver a su Sasuke sonriendo

"¡S-sa-Sasuke-san! ¿Q-qué ocurrió, que estamos haciendo aquí?" - "Sasuke. Solo Sasuke" - Ella se sonrojó, pero no miro hacia otro lado, en espera de su respuesta - "Bueno, yo te traje hasta aquí..." - _¡Me trajo! ¡Me trajo! Oh mi Dios, sus fangirls van a cortar mi cabeza cuando lo sepan_ - "Y decidí que, puesto yo fui el causante de que te desmayaras debo asumir la responsabilidad y esperar hasta que te despertaras"

"¿Y q-que m-me hizo des...?" – Los recuerdos la inundaron de nuevo y ella casi se desmayó otra vez, esta vez Sasuke no se alarmo y puso sus manos en la nuca - "Oye, ahora no vas a desmayo de nuevo. No quiero tener que llevarte a casa" - Hinata se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de ocultar su rubor - "¡S-S-Sasuke! ¿C-Como p-p-podrías hacer algo a-así?" - _Y en frente de todos también era.... ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Delante de todas sus fangirls!_

"Hmp" - Ella lo miró con escepticismo... _¿Hmp? ¿Qué diablos se supone que es hmp que significa eso? ¿No crees que podrías darme más que un gruñido como respuesta?_, Suspiró - "Lo que sea, la clase está por terminar así que apurarte" - Ella se sonrojó, _no hay manera de que pueda volver allí después de lo que él hizo_. Ella parpadeó, no decidía si era o no una buena idea volver a clase

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que no le seguía y lo miraba, la molestia claramente se noto en su rostro - "Hinata, es la última clase del día. Levántate y vámonos" - De inmediato se puso de pie con el corazón acelerado

Decidió que realmente le gustó la forma en que dijo su nombre, la forma en que sólo salió de su boca, sonaba casi como si estuviera tomando aliento. Ella se ruborizó de sus propios pensamientos y se aseguró de no hacer contacto visual con él _¿En realidad, que es lo que pasa conmigo hoy?_

Sasuke había empezado a caminar de nuevo y Hinata tras él. Estaban a punto de entrar al aula de nuevo cuando Hinata lo agarró del brazo impeliéndole girar la perilla, algo lo estaba molestando. Se volvió a mirarla – "¿Qué?"

Ella mantuvo su mirada en el suelo tratando de encontrar algo de coraje para sostener su intensa mirada. Ella respiró hondo y miró hacia arriba, sonriendo - "Gracias..." – fue la segunda vez en el día que el aliento de Sasuke quedo atrapado en su garganta y una sensación extraña comenzó a burbujear en su pecho, aun así, no aparto la mirada de ella - "¿Por qué?"

Ella parecía perder su valor y desvió la mirada avergonzada, poco a poco soltó su brazo y dejó colgando sus manos inútilmente a sus costados. Miró hacia arriba una vez más, la sonrisa seguía adornando sus labios

"P-por di-dis-distraerme"

Abrió la puerta y colocó una mano en la cabeza de ella empujándola hacia delante para entrar en la habitación - "Hmp"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Unbalanced Kiss, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla - piensan_

Titulo: **"El estudiante de transferencia me asusta"**

* * *

Abrió la puerta y colocó una mano en la cabeza de ella empujándola hacia delante para entrar en la habitación - "Hmp"

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio cuando entraron en la habitación y Sasuke sólo puso su mano en su cabeza cuando habían ocupado sus asientos esperando los últimos pares de minutos de la clase y el fin de la escuela. Al parecer, mucha suerte en la clase no había sucedido nada y la gente hablaba. Al ver esto Hinata sacó su cuaderno, el rojo seguía tiñendo sus mejillas

Ella comenzó a dibujar, de memoria, el campo que se encuentra detrás de su casa. Dibujo el viento moviendo las flores y el brillo del agua. Justo cuando estaba trabajando en las nubes, dibujo una nube en forma de conejo como el que ella había visto antes, oyó risas de Sakura

Sasuke observo cuidadosamente como se aferró a su lápiz y ella no se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba - "Hinata...." - Ella miró hacia él ruborizada porque la había llamado por su nombre - "¿Es necesario que te distraiga de nuevo?" - Él sonrió con picardía. Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó caer su lápiz, agitando las manos frenéticamente delante de ella - "¡N-no, no, yo n-no es n-necesario!" - Su balbuceo nervioso se convirtió en un suave murmura mientras repetía que ella no quería desmayarse, una y otra vez

Cogió el lápiz y casualmente sus manos se rozaron, el roce de su piel la hizo ruborizar mas - "Entonces, continuar dibujando e ignóralos" - Ella asintió con la cabeza, suspiro y dejo que el lápiz empezara a deslizarse sobre el papel, añadiendo más atributos a su dibujo. El lápiz se rompió justo cuando terminó su dibujo por suerte se rompió fuera de su cuaderno de dibujo, pensó en darle el dibujo a su hermana menor

Miró a la puerta cuando oyó que la llamaban por su nombre, Kiba y Shino estaban esperándola para irse a casa como siempre lo hacían. Sasuke se levantó y mientras caminaba le acarició la cabeza. Dejó caer la mano a su lado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta - "¡H-hey!" - Su voz tranquila le hizo detenerse y mirarla. Ella corrió hacia él con sus libros en las manos - "Ha-hasta mañana, ¿nos veremos, verdad?"

Él sonrió - "Es inevitable. Estamos juntos en todas las clases" - Hinata frunció los labios y su sonrisa nunca apareció, incluso mientras seguía caminando por el aula. Se detuvo y se volvió a darle una breve reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. Sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente hasta llegar a Kiba y Shino, que miraban interrogante

"P-p-parece... q-que he hecho un n-nuevo a-a-amigo" - fue todo lo que dio como explicación

***

Pensó que hoy le sería más fácil ver a la pareja. Pero, le fue mal. Ellos estaban afuera, Naruto poniendo a Sakura contra los armarios. Algunas personas que caminaban por allí los miraban con asco, otros con alegría, y otros se hacían fantasías en sus cabezas. Hinata intentaba su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar delante de todos. Ella suspiró y se frotó los ojos, tratando de fingir agotamiento. Una mano en su hombro la hizo saltar

Rápidamente se volvió y vio a Sasuke, él frunció el ceño cuando vio los ojos llorosos. Ella parpadeó - "Yo sólo b-b-bostece" - Miró delante de ella para ver a Sakura y a Naruto intercambiar saliva y sonrió - "Claro"

Ella parpadeó dos veces - "Y-yo re-realmente lo hice" - dijo, frotando sus ojos de nuevo - "Oh sí, estoy seguro de que Naruto y Sakura intercambiando saliva delante de ti no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ello, en lo absoluto"

"¿E-ellos es-están intercambiando s-saliva? N-no me di cuenta..." - Ella no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, todavía estaba trataba de no llorar, el corazón le latía con fuerza contra su pecho - "Bueno, si realmente no tiene nada que ver con eso... ¿por qué no vamos al aula?" - "s-seguro..." - Ella comenzó a alejarse de él hasta que él la agarró de la muñeca - "El Salón esta en la otra dirección, Hyuuga" - Él la hizo girar y ella gritó - "¡N-no!"

Su espalda chocó contra un armario y todo el mundo se detuvo para mirarlos, Hinata miraba a Naruto y a Sakura que estaban mirándolos a ellos también, de la mano. Sasuke observó los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Hinata, que había tratado de ocultar antes. Se inclinó cerca de su oído, apretando su cabeza contra el armario - "No los mires a ellos" - "N-no puedo..."

La sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo y apego mas su cuerpo a ella, cuando esto no la distrajo se apego aun mas - "Hinata...." - Apartó la mirada de la pareja para mirar su rostro, y se dio cuenta exactamente de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Pero no se distraía lo suficiente porque pronto volvió a ver a la otra pareja, Naruto se le susurró al oído a Sakura y ella se sonrojo y le golpeo a modo en broma, él se rió

¿Por qué no podría ser ella? - "Hinata, no llores" - Su cuerpo contra el suyo era la única cosa que la mantenía de pie - "Es d-difícil" - Lo agarró de su camiseta y en lugar de alejarlo escondió su rostro en su pecho, empapándolo con sus lágrimas. Suspiró y se volvió para que él quedara apoyado en el armario

Extrañamente se sentó en el suelo y dejo que ella se sentara en su regazo, le acariciaba la cabeza mientras lloraba. Ella no paraba de murmurar cómo se sentía y que iba a bajar de llorar en un minuto, él se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Apoyó la cabeza contra el armario y cerro los ojos, unos minutos después sintió la respiración constante de ella. Sonó la campana para el comienzo de las clases, pero a él no le importaba

Dejo de abrazarla - "Oye, ¿todavía estas llorando?" - Cuando ella no respondió, suspiró y deshizo suavemente el agarre sólo para ver que ella dormía. La movió suavemente y revolvió su cabello, ella abrió perezosamente un ojo. Se aseguró de tener en cuenta que Hinata era de sueño ligero. Todavía medio dormida, ella se acurrucó contra él, sus ojos estaban cerrados - "Hey, Hyuuga. Despierta"

Saltó al escuchar su voz grave y cayó hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio ya que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y acabó cayendo sobre su espalda. Ella hizo una mueca - "A-aug" - "¡Hey! Idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo?" - La campana sonó y ella parpadeó - "¿A-acaso -faltamos a clase?" - "Estamos cerca del salón" - Él oyó que alguien abría la puerta y él miró hacia la puerta, todavía estaban tirados en el suelo

Él sonrió y se puso encima de ella, sus ojos se abrieron - "¿Q-que sucede....?" - Los estudiantes empezaron a llenar el pasillo, mayoría de ellos hicieron caso omiso de Sasuke y Hinata, otros, como sus amigos, se detenían a mirarlos en estado de shock - "Hinata..." - Esperó a que se sonrojara, y como él sucedió - "¿Y, sí?" - ella chilló, los ojos fijos en los suyos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los muchos estudiantes que los veían

"Yo no te distraje muy bien antes. Lloraste delante de todos" - Ella parpadeó, y luego volvió a parpadear - "Bu-bueno, pero... estoy bien a-a-ahora" - "Permítame compensar mi error, Hinata" - "¿e-ehh?" - Se inclinó más cerca a sólo centímetros de distancia de reclamar sus labios como suyos, ella estaba demasiado conmocionada como para hacer algo, de repente oyó que alguien gritaba

"¡Alto ahí cabrón! ¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a Hinata-chan?" - volvió su mirada para ver a un chico de cabello marrón que crujía los nudillos. Se acercó un poco más, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, pretendiendo ignorar al moreno indignado

"Hinata, me permitirías darte tu primer beso" - dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca pudieran escuchar. Y los que lo oyeron se asombraron. Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse, y lo agarró por el cuello. Él sonrió a la chica que estaba debajo de él cuando fue alejado de ella, pero él no podía dejar de sentirse desilusionado

_¿Por qué quería darle un beso?_

Hinata se incorporó de inmediato, ocultando su rostro con las manos, demasiado avergonzada para mirar a alguien. Sasuke, por otra parte, esquivaba los puñetazos y las patadas. Cuando él se distrajo y vio venir el puño hacia el rostro, una voz pequeña habló - "¡Kiba! N-no lo ha-hagas, le hagas d-daño" - El puño cayó a su lado y miró a la chica con incredulidad

"¡Eh! ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Por qué? Estaba a punto de robarte tu primer beso" - Abrió la boca, pero terminó cubriendo su rostro con las manos otra vez - "¡N- no sólo…!" - su respuesta fue interrumpida

Una mano en el hombro de Kiba lo detuvo y este se volvió para mirar a Shino - "Kiba a Hinata no le gusta la violencia debe saber eso" - Shino volvió a mirar a Sasuke - "Sin embargo, si haces algo que le haga daño. No dudes en que yo te pateare el trasero" - " ¡Sí! Con un poco de ayuda mía también" – dijo Kiba y Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en un armario, manteniendo sus ojos en Hinata

"¡Ese tipo me molesta!" – dijo Kiba mientras era arrastrado a su próxima clase por Shino, que también parecía estar bien cabreado. Cuando los pasillos estaban con menos gente Sasuke se puso de pie y se acerco a Hinata que aún estaba demasiado avergonzado para moverse - "Hinata, vas a llegar tarde, si solo te quedas sentada allí" - Ella lo miro a través de sus dedos - "¿P-por qué hi-hiciste t-todo eso?"

Él parpadeó, no sabiendo exactamente cómo responder. Eligió encogerse de hombros y caminar por el pasillo hacia su siguiente clase - "¿Sasuke?" - Se quedó inmóvil y la miró. Ella fue corriendo hacia él con una mirada interrogante - "No tartamudeaste" - dijo con naturalidad

Miró a sus pies - "¿P-por qué?" - "Yo solo te estaba distrayendo" - Ella lo miró - "¿D-de...?" - Mantuvo la mirada hacia adelante, abriendo la puerta de próxima clase al igual que sonaba nuevamente la campana - "Estás pensando en ello, ¿no?" - Ella asintió con la cabeza, pensando de nuevo en ello. Él puso una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y la empujó hasta sus asientos

"S-Sasuke ¿por qué m-me dis-distraes?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Unbalanced Kiss, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla - piensan_

Titulo: **"El estudiante de transferencia me asusta"**

* * *

"S-Sasuke ¿por qué m-me dis-distraes?"

"Porque... estoy aburrido" – mintió, entonces comenzó a preguntarse por qué. No estaba realmente seguro en primer lugar de por qué aún la distraía. La vio suspirar y se preguntó por qué encontró esa respuesta decepcionante. Se preguntó por qué él no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta tampoco

Apoyó el mentón en la mano y miro hacia la ventana, mirando como el viento dejaba hojas en el estacionamiento. Vio a otras clases, comer fuera, charlando como si no hubiera una preocupación en el mundo, pero realmente no prestaba atención a nada de eso

Ella lo observó detenidamente. Era la primera vez que lo vio con una expresión pensativa. Sus cejas arqueaban de vez en cuando y se preguntaba qué estaba pensando él. Se preguntó por qué ella lo miraba con tanto cuidado en primer lugar. _¿Qué es tan especial acerca de él de todos modos?_ Pensó por segunda vez

_¿Por qué me distraía de Naruto-kun y de Sakura? ¿Por qué se burlan de mí? ¿Por qué me consuela, aunque no parece darse cuenta él mismo? ¿Por qué la forma en que dice que mi nombre hace que mi corazón se acelere con tanta facilidad?_

Cruzó los brazos sobre su escritorio y apoyó la barbilla en ellos, mirando hacia los dedos entrelazados de Naruto y Sakura

_¿Cómo puede hacer para que me importe menos estar acerca de Naruto-kun?_

Sonó la campana y Sasuke tiró de la manga de Hinata para atraer su atención - "¿Qué sucedió?" - Señaló con nerviosismo - "L-la c-clase termino" - La vio recoger sus libros - "Porque..." - Hinata lo miró confundida e inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado - "Porque quiero. Porque me gusta" - Él comenzó a alejarse para ir a almorzar

"No… no es porque este aburrido" - agregó antes de salir de la habitación. Ella parpadeó, sus ojos brillaban, sonrió tímidamente a sus pies antes de ir a almorzar

***

_¿Cómo es que puedes tener una porción tan grande de mi corazón, sin darte cuenta de esto?_

***

Se sentó en el mismo árbol que se sentó el día de ayer, tomo al azar los alimentos y los llevo hasta su boca y los mastico pensativa, saboreando cada sabor diferente. Ella cogió un poco de pulpo y levantó su brazo para ponerlo en su boca - "¿Estás segura de que no comes mucho, Hyuuga" - Ella bajó los palillos y miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz, con el corazón acelerado

Finalmente levantó la vista para ver a Sasuke apoyado por casualidad en una de las ramas más grandes. Una pierna la tenia apoyada en el pecho y la otra colgaba del árbol - "¿C-como? ¿C-cuando?" - "Yo llegué antes que tú"

"¿P-por qué no d-dijiste algo?" - Él pensó por un momento – "Porque es divertido verte comer, tienes expresión pensativa, como si tratara de descifrar lo que estaba dentro de la pieza de comida que consumiste" - Ella se sonrojó y miró los palillos en el suelo, no podía comer con ellos ahora. Sasuke saltó de la rama y se sentó a su lado

"Yo c-creo..." - Se detuvo a media frase, sentía su mirada sobre ella. Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, Sasuke la miró con interés - "¿Hmmm?" - "¡N-no nada!" - Ella respondió demasiado rápido. Sasuke llevó toda su atención a ella y esperó a que hablara, a sabiendas de que eso le llevaría mucho tiempo

Se volvió a mirarlo con cautela, pero quedó atrapado en su intensa mirada por enésima vez - "Y-ya no m-me importa" - Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él sonrió - "¿Importar qué?" -Preguntó, casi inocentemente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta - "No me importa... ser di-distraída... pe-pero" - Se detuvo allí y él le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva - "¿Pero?" – tomo una bocanada de aire, casi como si estuviera a punto de hipervetilarse

"Pero... so-sólo si t-t-tú..." - Su sonrisa casi se convirtió en una gran sonrisa, pero se obligó a reprimirla - "Hmmm. Reacción interesante, Hyuuga. Interesante" - Se puso de pie cuando escuchó débilmente el sonido de la campana. Le tendió la mano a ella - "No querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?"

Ella miró su mano y sacudió la cabeza. Vacilante que entre aceptar o no, pero antes de que pudiera dar cuenta, ya la había agarró y él la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Se tambaleó un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía no le había soltado la mano

***

Sólo al llegar a clase se percato de que iban de la mano. Inmediatamente, se separo de el. Al igual que ayer, vio a Shino y Kiba esperándola en la puerta cuando la clase terminó. Después de que ella se despidió de Sasuke y se dio vuelta y vio a Naruto y Sakura besándose. Sasuke suspiró cuando vio el cuerpo de Hinata tenso

_¿Es eso todo lo que hacen? Los pobres van a tener un ataque al corazón uno de estos días..._

Hinata sintió unos brazos envolviendo ligeramente su cintura, una barbilla descansaba en la parte superior de su cabeza - "Hinata, ¿qué estás mirando?" - Ella tragó saliva - "N-nada" - dejó que una de sus manos viajar por el brazo del muchacho hasta llegar a sus dedos - "¿Vas a llorar de nuevo?" - Ella no le contestó, sólo miraba sus dedos entrelazados, el corazón le latía con fuerza contra su pecho

Trasladó su barbilla al hombro de ella - "Hmm... ¿Hinata?" - Se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que Kiba tenia los puños cerrados, casi lo suficiente para que sus nudillos quedaran blancos. No le hizo caso y volvió a preguntar - "¿Y bien? ¿Lloraras?"

Él le dio la mano en señal de compresión y ella sacudió la cabeza - "N-no, y-yo n-no" - La misma sensación extraña que había estado sintiendo durante algún tiempo hervía en su pecho de nuevo cuando ella le apretó la mano. Le dio un apretón suave de vuelta antes de alejarse de ella, se le erizo el cabello mientras caminaba delante de ella - "Eso está bien. Sigue así, ¿de acuerdo?"

Miró a sus pies - "s-seguro..." - "¡Hinata-chan! Vamos, que tu padre se impacienta si llegas tarde" – movió su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había ido, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? - "¡V-voy!"

***

Hinata iba caminando a la escuela, como lo hacia desde el comienzo del año. Salvo que las cosas estaban un poco diferentes de lo usual. Lo que normalmente no ocurría en su camino era ver a alguien con depresión, y al borde de las lágrimas, Naruto estaba apoyado en la pared de la escuela escrutando el suelo. Se acercó con cautela al rubio deprimido

"¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿Es-esta to-todo bien?" - "No... Sakura-chan ella... Ella dijo que me estaba usando para tratar de obtener a Sasuke, ese hijo de puta, quería ponerlo celoso... Pero ella dijo que era culpa tuya que él no estuviera celoso porque tu y él están juntos" - "¿J-juntos?" - "Yup. Novio y novia" - "¿Y-yo y Sa-Sasuke?" - "Sí" - "oh... Naruto-kun, Lo s-siento. Ta-tal vez ella va a d-darse cuenta de que él realmente es como t-tu"

"Je je je... tal vez" - Él miró al suelo, abatido y Hinata frunció el ceño - "¡Na-Naruto-kun! Deberías hacer algo. T-tu no eres como todos. Tu, eres, no, no te puedes dar por vencido tan fácilmente. D-deberías ir donde Sa-Sakura y decirle cómo te sientes" - Naruto miró a la niña tímida, con los ojos muy abiertos - "Tú... ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón. ¡Gracias Hinata-chan!" - Le dio un rápido abrazo y se fue corriendo en busca de la chica de cabello rosa

Hinata sonrió, orgullosa de tener a su amigo de vuelta. _Espera... espera ¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? No me sonroje... Mi corazón, ni siquiera... Oh, Dios mío. Yo no..._

Ella estalló en una gran sonrisa y se puso a tararear, y entro a la escuela, mirando a Naruto confesar sus sentimientos a Sakura y su mirada de sorpresa total. _Ningún dolor. Nada. Fue... un alivio_

Siguió tarareando y camino hacia el salón, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Sasuke, en su casillero _¡No!_ Sasuke oyó sus pasos y se volvió para mirarla, se congelo, cuando vio la increíble sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta, y por tercera vez en su vida, empezó a pensar en Hyuuga Hinata como el más hermoso ser humano que ha puesto un pie en su vida

_¡Ya no me gusta Naruto-kun!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Unbalanced Kiss, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla - piensan_

Titulo: **"El estudiante de transferencia me asusta"**

* * *

_¡Ya no me gusta Naruto-kun!_

Sasuke abrió su casillero, ocultando su rubor de luz - "¿Por qué estás tan contenta?" - "N-Nosotros" -" ¡Ah! Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan" - Hinata se volvió a ver a un hiperactivo rubio corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa zorruna

"¡Oh! N-Naruto-kun, ¿C-Cómo te f-fue?" - Sasuke se asomó de su casillero, justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto agarrar a Hinata en un abrazo. Un músculo bajo su ojo se movió. El rostro de Hinata se puso roja ante el estrecho contacto y Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa - "¿T-todo ha ido bien?"

Él asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente y se apartó de ella - "Yo realmente no podría haber hecho sin ti, Hinata-chan. ¡Muchas gracias!" – La abrazo una vez mas mientras unos oscuros ojos miraban detenidamente a los ojos alegres de Naruto

"Caray, hijo de puta... No hay necesidad de que me mates con la mirada, no estoy aquí para robarte a tu novia" – todo el rostro de Hinata se puso rojo como un tomate y Sasuke miró a Naruto confundido y con la boca abierta ligeramente - "¿Novia?" - "Sí, ustedes están saliendo ¿no? Cuando pregunte sobre eso antes a Hinata-chan ella no lo negó" - Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba un poco

Él la miró y sonrió cuando vio que parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse - "¡Naruto! Vamos al salón está a punto de empezar la clase" - Naruto volvió la cabeza para ver a Sakura esperándolo en el pasillo, su rostro se iluminó y se despidió antes de correr por el pasillo y unir su mano a la de Sakura

Sasuke mantiene su atención en Hinata, sus ojos brillaban - "¿Así que, tú eres mi novia ahora?" – Se ruborizo aun mas y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos - "Bu-bueno, etto… L-lo que p-paso antes, fue, y-yo solo" – Decía frases incoherentes y Sasuke tenia problemas para mantenerse serio

Tomó una respiración profunda y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, un hábito que había desarrollado - "Cálmate, Hyuuga. Yo sólo estaba bromeando" - Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro para calmarse, su rubor poco a poco desapareció de sus mejillas. Le alborotó el cabello, cuando caminaba, rumbo a su salón - "¡Date prisa o te dejo atrás!"

Ella corrió para ponerse a su lado, arreglándose el cabello en el proceso

***

Escuela acababa de terminar y Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los muchos árboles de Cerezo que decoraban el patio escolar. Ella dejo que el lápiz se deslizara sobre el papel con facilidad, dibujaba una estatua de un valiente soldado que murió en la guerra. Hoy era uno de los pocos días que su padre llegaba tarde a casa y ella se aprovechó de eso

Cuando terminó su dibujo puso su cuaderno de dibujo en su mochila y se puso en una posición más cómoda. _Yo solo... cerrare los ojos un poco, luego me iré a casa_

Pronto su respiración se hizo regular y se quedó dormida con el sonido del viento y de las hojas del patio

Sasuke acababa de terminar de hablar con el director de cosas estúpidas, como si le gustaba a sus clases y si las cosas iban bien. Cuando salió del edificio dio un vistazo rápido, sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata dormía contra un árbol. Él sonrió, y quería sorprenderla, se acercó a ella, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella. Contuvo una sonrisa cuando vio una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la chica y abría los ojos con pereza

Ella parpadeó y volvió la cabeza hacia él, su cerebro no comprendía nada. Inclinó su rostro hacia ella, sus narices casi se tocaban y notó que olía un poco a lavanda. Ella parpadeó y lo miró, su mente aun no reaccionaba por el sueño - "¿Sasuke...?" - Ella bostezo - "¿Q-qué estas haciendo aquí?" - Él rozo suavemente su nariz con la de ella, esperando a que se despertara

"¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí, Hinata?" - Todavía no se daba cuenta de nada, lo miró directamente a los ojos. Tuvo la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, mariposas revoloteando en la boca del estomago, era la sensación de estar atrapado - "Yo, bueno, mi p-padre trabajar hasta tarde hoy, así que decidí quedarme y d-dibujar un p-poco..."

Observó que abría los ojos en estado de shock y un rubor lentamente aparecía en sus mejillas, intensificando a casa segundo - "S-sa-sas-sa-s-sasuke ¿Q-qué estás haciendo t-tan c-ce-cer-cerca?" - Él sonrió mirándola y poco a poco se alejó, casi de inmediato echando de menos el calor que su cuerpo despedía. Extendió su mano hacia ella y ella, sin dudarlo, la acepto

Él la levantó perezosamente, tirando de ella con la fuerza suficiente como para acercarla a su pecho, ella lo agarró la tela de la camisa para mantener el equilibrio. Sasuke le susurro al oído - "Probablemente debería irte a casa" - Se apartó suavemente - "Se está haciendo tarde" - Ella asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta

Se volvió a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa - "H-hasta mañana" - Él asintió con la cabeza y vio el cuerpo desaparecer

***

A la mañana siguiente Hinata iba caminando por la calle hacia la escuela, ruborizada. _¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué sólo me di cuenta de este sentimiento ayer?_

Cuando entró en la escuela sintió mariposas en su estomago, la hizo sentir enferma. Sintió una mano en la cabeza y cuando se volvió a mirar a Sasuke su rubor se intensificó - "H-hola" - le chilló. Sasuke revolvió su cabello - "¿Cuál es tu problema? Ni siquiera he hecho nada todavía" - "Y-yo… n-nada"

_¿Debo decírselo?_

***

Era la hora del almuerzo y Hinata estaba sentada en su lugar habitual con Sasuke. Él la miró desde el rabillo del ojo, poner los alimentos en su boca - "Estas más feliz" - Colocó los palillos en su boca y lo miró - "Pareces feliz... cuando ves a Naruto y a Sakura juntos" - Ella asintió con la cabeza, colocando el último pedazo de comida en su boca

Recogió sus pertenencias y se puso de pie, frente a Sasuke - "D-debido a que yo... Yo no, Na-Naruto-kun no mas" - Ella respiró hondo - "P-porque... Yo… tu" - Tragó saliva e intentó de nuevo - "Po-porque Sasuke es m-más importante p-para mí ahora" - Sus ojos se abrieron y corrió hacia la puerta, sin esperar una respuesta

Cuando ella se fue su mirada se suavizó y se permitió sonreír

***

Cuando la vio de inmediato la empujó contra la pared, ignorando a los que se detuvieron a mirar. Ella lo miró, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, de vergüenza y de temor al mismo tiempo. Él puso las manos a cada lado de la cabeza y dejó que sus ojos escudriñan su cuerpo rápidamente antes de ponerlos en su rostro

_Creo que...._ acerco más su cuerpo al de ella, y disfrutar del contacto. Se inclinó junto a su oído - "Hinata..." - _Creo que... yo_. Ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, y sonrió. _Creo que te amo_. Él no lo dijo sin embargo. No lo diría hasta que él estuviera completamente seguro de sus sentimientos. Se movía de manera que sus narices apenas se tocaban

A los pocos minutos, Sasuke estaba besando a Hinata dulcemente. Oyó un par de gemidos y llantos de angustia de algunas de sus fangirls. Antes de lo que él quería, se separo de ella para mirarla al rostro. Estaba lleno de sorpresa y un rubor cubría casi toda su cara. Le sonrió a ella, Hinata abrió la boca para hablar, sólo murmuraba cosas incoherentes

Le agarró la mano cuando él se apartó de su cuerpo lentamente, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba usando toda su fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Ella cerró la boca con lentitud, con la sensación de sentirse idiota, y él le sonrió a ella

"Hmmm...." - Ella parpadeó cuando él la miró, anticipando lo que iba a decir a continuación - "Reacción interesante, Hinata" - Cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de ella y ella le sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad

***

_Este... este sentimiento es suficiente. Cuando llegue el momento te diré cómo me siento. Pero, por ahora... Estoy bien con mantenerte en mis brazos_

_Por ahora sólo su sonrisa es suficiente para mí_

**FIN**


End file.
